Learning About Life, Love and, Music
by FluffyPinkSheep
Summary: Richard has been sent to boarding school. There he meets someone that changes his life. He wants to learn more about her but the olny way he can is by the listening to the sweet melody of the piano.RS R&R please, Disclaimer I Don't own Teen Titans
1. The Beginning

FluffyPinkSheep- Please be nice, no flames only constructive criticism. This is my first Fic. Just to let you no know I'm hopelessly romantic. So must of my Fic are going to be romance, drama, humor or a combination of the three. I might do a tragedy Fic just to see what is like. So I'm going to stop talking and enjoy the Fic. Oh one more thing most of the chapters in this story are going to be average length but there's probably going to be a lot of chapters but, please review! Ok now on with the story.

* * *

Learning About Life, Love, and Music

Drama/Romance

R/S

Chapter One

The Beginning

"What the hell!" screamed a boy of about 17 with jet black hair, who stood at 6 foot and muscular from working out. He wore DKY jeans that were slightly sagging and green Pac Sun polo. But the one thing that stood out the most about him was his dark sunglasses that hid his eyes.

"I've made my decision you're going" said a man of about 37 and appeared to be the boy's father. He stood at 6' 3", a bit taller than the boy. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and, spoke with much authority.

"Bruce you can't do this to me, what about my friends and all my women." said the boy

"I've already told you I've made my decision. Start packing your things your flight leaves at 8 am tomorrow." said Bruce.

"What about my reputation!" the boy yelled at his father.

"Richard I have a meeting downtown in one hour I have to go but, when I get back I better find all your things packed." said Bruce before walking out of the room.

"Boarding School, are you insane." the back of his father. "he's such a ret-"

"I recommend that you listen to Master Bruce and start to pack your things." said Alfred Pennyworth, who has been Richard's butler and grandfather-like figure, since he was adopted by Bruce when he was 7.

"Alfred why the hell is he doing this what did I do!" said Richard as he sat flopped on a large black leather sofa.

"I believe that the wild party you through last week may have persuaded him to take this measure."

" I was just having some fun" muttered Richard.

" Don't fret Master Richard, Martin's school of the arts is a very prestigious school, some of the worlds world's greatest artists attended there." said Alfred

" What, he didn't say any thing about it being an art school!" screamed Richard.

" Master Bruce just wants to broaden your over appreciation of art." said Alfred

" Like I have an appreciation for art." muttered Richard load enough for only him to hear.

" What was that Master Richard?" asked Alfred.

" Nothing, I'm going to my room." said Richard as he got up from the sofa.

" Would you like any dinner Master Richard?" asked Alfred

"No" spat Richard

" Very when then I will see you in the morning Master Richard, goodnight." said Alfred before bowing at the waist and exiting the room.

"Goodnight to you too." said Richard sarcastically, before walking up the huge marble stairs that lead to his room.

* * *

Omg the first chapter awsome! Please review i'll love u if u do (not really) but i'll really like it and i wont update if i don't get at least 10 reviews cause i want to know if people are reading. Love Ya! Bye 


	2. Welcome To Martin

FluffyPinkSheep- Omg, the second chapter is up. Thanks so much to all of you that read and reviewed. I'm really happy because I got a lot of good feedback. Oh I for got to put the disclaimer on chapter one but just to let you know I don't own teen titans or the characters or anything of that sort. Now Enjoy.

Learning About Life, Love, and Music

Drama/Romance

R/S

Chapter Two

Welcome to Martin's

"We will be landing in Detroit momentarily Mr. Grayson." called the airline attendant over the intercom.

Bruce had decided that Richard should take his private jet considering Richard was angry enough to beat anyone who looked at him cross eyed. Richard had reluctantly packed his bags the night before. But Richard had a plan; he would take his bags and his precious BMW and get as far away from Gothem as possible. Bruce knew Richard to well and he knew he would try to make an escape. So Bruce ordered all security guards to guard the entrances and not let any one in or out. Well as you can Richards plan failed and he was locked in his room until it was time to leave for the airport.

So now here he is sitting in one of his adoptive father's jets waiting to land in Detroit. Were John Martin's school of art is.

'Thanks a lot Bruce now I'm stuck with a bunch of art freaks for the next two years' thought Richard. He looked out the window to see the glittering lights of the city beneath him. He began to fell the jet declining and soon he felt it touch down at the airport.

"Welcome to Detroit Mr. Grayson, hope you enjoy your stay." chirped the overly peppy airline attendant, who had appeared at Richards's side with out him even noticing.

"Don't worry I will." said Richard in his sarcastic voice. He got up from his seat and grabbed his bags and proceeded to the front of the plane.

Richards's car had finally reached the school although it was only an hour from the airport it felt like days maybe months even for him.

The car reached large iron gates that enclosed the school. The driver stopped and talked to a burly security guard in front of the gate.

'Am I going to school or prison?' Richard sarcastically asked himself.

After what seemed to be even more hour the gates finally opened allowing them to enter the rather large campus. The school looked more like a collage than a high school. The buildings had a classy look to them. Each one was three of four stories high. They were cover in ivy and the grass that surrounded it was lush and a bright healthy green.

Richard mouth dropped as he saw it, this was not what he expected.

The driver stopped in front of a large building that seems to be the main building. Then he got out and opened Richards's door. As he got out he glared at the innocent diver with such hatred as if it was his fault he had to do this. The diver just stared at him with worried eyes.

Suddenly a voice of what seemed to be a short pudgy man was heard.

"Oh Mr. Grayson you've finally arrived how was your flight? Oh I'm Mr. Marin." said the short man to Richard. "I'm the director or principal of Martin.", "Please, please come this way I'll arrange someone to give you a tour right away." Mr. Marin led Richard into the main building and into a large office. Richard was told to sit by the entrance of the office while he made the arrangements in another room. A few moments later Mr. Martin came back in. "Well Mr. Grayson you will be receiving a tour from Victor. He is also in your dorm room. Oh and don't worry your bags are already there. I must be leaving I hope to see you soon Mr. Grayson." said Mr. Martin and then left for his office.

"Well that was interesting." said Richard to himself.

"Yo dog over here." yelled a tall African American boy of about the same age as Richard. He looked as though he should be a foot ball player not an artist. "You, Richard Grayson?" asked the boy.

"Yeah" answered Richard in an I'd-rather-be-any-were-but-here voice.

"I'm Victor, you can call me Vic though." said Vic, as he and Richard shook hands. "Since its Saturday and there's no classes. "I'll just give ya a tour, and on Monday I'll take ya all ya classes." explained Vic.

"Gee thanks" muttered Richard, as they walked out of the building and proceeded to walk to their dorm.

'So the rumors were true, the famous bad boy Richard Grayson is going to Martin' thought Vic.

* * *

Yeah! The second chapter is done. I couldn't really decide were to end it. Sorry if it ended in a weird place. The third chapter should be up Saturday at the latest. Please don't flame me this is my first story . I except constructive criticism. And please review , I love ya! 


	3. An Angel's Harp

FluffyPinkSheep- Oh my gosh I'm so sorry it has taken this long to get this updated. My life has been so busy with school, friends so now that every thing is starting to slow down I'll be updating more frequently. And I've read your reviews and I've taken the time to make my chapters longer. So if you have any more advice I've really appreciate it! I love all of my readers and reviewers. So enough talk and on with chapter three.

Learning About Life, Love, and Music

Drama/Romance

R/S

Chapter Three

An Angel's Harp

"Alright names Victor friends call me Vic" Said the boy "Come on I'll ya around"

Richard groaned in agony. He lazily stood up and shuffled off after Vic.

"Well first of all this is da main buildin Mr. Martin's office is here." pointed out Vic.

"Cool" Groaned Richard

"Yeah lets get outta here this place is startin to give me the creeps" said Vic while looking around nervously. Thought of so many teachers in one place was……scary.

Vic led Richard outside on the sidewalk that was outside of the maid building. The sidewalk was decorated with autumn leaves and small broken twigs. It followed a winding road that seemed to go though the whole campus.

Vic started down the sidewalk and walk in to the brick building next to the main one.

'This is the end of my life' thought Richard 'how am I gonna live when I'm surrounded by art geeks, who am I gonna party with. And dating, the girls here uhhh I don't even wanna think about that.'

"Well this is da Andrea Martin buildin but everyone calls it the studio, I spend most of my time here" Said Vic as he stepped in side. The walls of the building were decorated with posters of different artists of all genres ranging from hip hop artists to classical composers. There was one long hallway stretching down the building. at a first glace it seemed to be endless. Many sounds were emitting from the doors along the hallway. Vic led Richard down the hallway but suddenly stopped when he heard something that stood out from all the other sounds coming from a door marked Recording Studio. He suddenly swung open the door….

"Boo Boo Cha Boo Boo Cha yo yo yo my name is Gar and I've never been to a bar , but the ladies love me because of my uh tummy, my hair might be green but that's ok the ladies love me ummm uhhh……………. ANYWAY!"

"Gar WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Screamed Vic trying to hold back the laughter.

Suddenly Vic looked behind him and saw Richard laughing so hard that he looked as if he were going to pass out because of the lack of air.

"T-TH-TH-That is the funniest shit I have EVER heard!" struggled to say Richard through his laughing fit.

"Ohhh hahaha I didn't know anyone was listening" said Gar as he looked the other way trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"Gar you are gonna be in some deep shit its Sunday you're not sapost ta be in here." said Vic peering in to the hallway to make sure no one was coming.

"Well uhhh……. what are you doing here huuhhh!" asked Gar in a five year old whinny girl voice.

"I'm given a tour" proudly said Vic.

"Who?" asked Gar

"Oh yo Richard Dog come here" said Vic.

But Richard had lost interest in Vic and Gar's conversation long ago. A beautiful song had pulled him away. It sounded like an angel performing for God on its harp. Trying not to miss a single note, playing as if its music could end world hunger and bring peace to the world.

Lost in his thoughts he gradually noticed that the beautiful music was becoming louder and louder with every step he took. As he got nearer his heart would beat faster. He stopped at to large metal doors that were at the end of the hallway. He didn't hesitate to open the doors. The music filled his ears more then ever. There was a enormous auditorium with a large black grand piano sitting on the stage. But was amazed him the most was that a girl was playing the piano. Not any regular girl a hot girl! He had to get a closer look at her. He tiptoed down the stairs carefully so that she wouldn't spot him. He got closer and closer until he reached the first row off seats. He looked up to see the most gorgeous girl he had EVER seen.

Yes she was truly gorgeous!

She had long red autumn colored hair that came a few inches below her shoulders. She had smooth tan colored skin that contrasted beautifully with her hair color. And The way she playing the piano with such care.

Just like the angel playing it's harp.

But the one thing that captured him the most was her soft green eyes. They were like fresh green meadows in the spring time. But in all of its bliss he could see mass amounts of pain and suffering. He saw things he would only see in his worst nightmares. How could some one so beautiful be in so much pain?

He had to go talk to her, but what if she doesn't…..what am I worrying about I'm Richard Grayson womanizer extreme. But she is different……

'stop day dreaming and go talk to her!' screamed his conscience

'alright, alright I'm goin jeez don't flip out.' he answered back

After he had composed him self he stood up even though not realizing that he had ever sat down and climbed the stairs that led to the stage. He walked up behind her and sat on the piano bench she was currently sitting on.

"hey" he said in a to cool voice

She inhaled sharply because of the sudden startle.

"you play really nice"

She smiled at him

"names Richard and you are?"

She looked away

"don't talk much huh?"

"Yo Rich! I've been lookin all over for you dog why'd you-" he cut him self short when he saw who he was with. Vic ran down the stairs and on to the stage and pulled Richard up off of the seat. "uhhh hey Kori" vic pulled Richard away from her and loudly whispered to him "dog what do you think you're doin talkin to her?"

"Who says I cant talk to her!" Richard said angrily.

"Oh yeah you don't know….well lets go" said Vic

"Bye Kor, you still hangin at the movies with us tonight right?"

Kori nodded her head yes

Vic dragged Richard off the stage, up the stairs and, into the hallway.

"How about I show you our dorm" said Vic trying to forget that whole indecent. They started walking down the hall in silence excluding the sounds coming from the the different studios.

"dog sorry about that its just that shes really sensitive and-"

"why can't I talk to her?" interrupted Richard

"cause she can't answer back"


End file.
